


Jlaire Shakespeare

by midnightseashell14



Series: Jlaire Week 2018 [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 1 Shakspeare, F/M, Fluff, Jlaire Week, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: My contribution for Jliare week! Jim sees something that Claire would love and decides to take her on a date. Short but very sweet.





	Jlaire Shakespeare

“Claire! Claire! Has anyone seen Claire?” Jim yelled as he strolled through the caverns of New Troll Market. He sighed in disappointment as the only answer he got was multiple shaking heads. 

Maybe she’s with Blinky, and with that thought Jim made his way towards Blinky’s new hole in the wall. 

As the new leader of Troll Market Blinky’s housing was much bigger than his old space. This was one of the changes that actually made Blinky excited, if only because it meant he could add even more bookshelves to hold his vast collection of books. 

Jim let a large smile take over his face as he got closer. He could hear Claire inside even though he was still a bit far from the entrance. Troll senses really were amazing! 

Jim pushed himself into a jog, that consisted of more leaping than running. He pushed aside the shower curtain that served as a makeshift door for the time being and made his way inside.

“Hello master Jim! What brings you here?” Blinky pulled Jim in for a hug and Jim quickly melted against the older troll. It was weird but he had gotten a lot more cuddly since he became a half troll. Jim had thought that trolls would be a lot less touchy feely, but apparently they were very affectionate in private and with others that they cared about. In reality it was mostly a weird aversion to PDA that made trolls seem a lot more distant than they really were. Jim stepped out of the hug, flashing Blinky with a large smile.

“Hey Blinky. Is Claire here? I heard her from outside.”

“Ah yes Claire is just in the other room. She has been helping me all day in organizing my new library.”

“That’s great Blinky. Ah, before I go get her you wouldn’t happen to have a glamor mask, would you?” Blinky scratched his chin in thought.

“I believe that I managed to grab one from the wreckage. I will check master Jim. Until I return why don’t you spend time with Claire.”

“Thanks Blinky.” The two went off in seperate directions. It really was crazy how much bigger Blinky’s new place was.

Jim turned a corner and saw Claire standing on a stool arranging books. Hearing him enter Claire turned, a wide smile covering her face as she saw that it was Jim.  
“Jim!” Claire made a graceful little leap from the stool into the arms of her waiting boyfriend. 

“I haven’t seen you all day, where have you been?” Jim sagged for a minute thinking of all the manual labor he had been a part of since the sun had set.

“I was helping rebuild the gyre station. Not like actually putting things together, cause you know I’m not a troll engineer but like helping them shape and carry the metal.” Claire frowned in sympathy and reached up to pet his hair. It turned out troll Jim really liked people playing with his hair. 

“Oh geez, that must have been exhausting.” 

“Huh, tell me about it. But hey listen, it’s almost midnight and the movie theatre in that nearby town has something going on.” Now Claire was interested.

“Really what?”

“It’s a surprise. Blinky’s getting a glamour mask now, that is if you want to go?” Jim looked down and shuffled his feet awaiting her answer. Claire couldn’t stop the welling up of affection as she looked at her shy boyfriend. He really was too cute sometimes, as if she would ever say no.

“Of course I want to go. I can’t wait to see what it is.” Jim beamed and stooped down for a short but sweet kiss. They had just parted when Blinky came through, holding a beaten up but whole glamour mask. 

“Ah master Jim, I managed to find the mask.” Blinky handed the mask to Jim and patted the two on the shoulders.

“Now you two run along and have fun, but remember to stay safe.”

“Yes, Blinky.” The two said in perfect synchronization. The linked hands and ran outside.

 

Claire gasped as she looked up at the theatre board. 

SPECIAL MIDNIGHT SCREENING OF ROMEO + JULIET 

“Oh Jim, this is great! How did you find out about this?” Claire asked as they approached the ticket counter. As they grabbed their tickets and made their way through the theatre Jim smiled at her obvious delight.

“Saw the sign as I was scavenging the other day. I thought you would like it.”

They took their seats and Claire lifted the middle cup holder so that she could lean against Jim, who put his arm around her.

“I’m lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend.”

They shared a kiss before turning to the screen as the opening credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an aside this takes place a few months after the end of the series so it's winter. So it gets dark around 5 pm.


End file.
